Marcus D. Stimac
Marcus D. Stimac (born April 14, 1987) is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Amata Kihara *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Rail's Partner (Announced) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Shelley De Killer *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Sushuraf (ep3; Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Koichi Tsukuba, Referee (ep4), Tomomichi Takabe, Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Man (ep7), Man (ep9), Police (ep10), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Yu Kaneshiro, Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Simeon *D-Frag! (2015) - Kaneko (ep4), Nakasu, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2018) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Madarao *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Satoru Kasahara (ep0) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Kintou *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Roland (ep14), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Alligator Guildy (ep7) *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Steed, Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Yamato Godai (Announced) *One Piece (2014-2016) - Dr. Hogback, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Ryuichi Kazama/'Dragon' *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Narrator (ep9), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Kaede Hasuike *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Ancient Dragon Knight (ep5; Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Tsunoda *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Cornet (ep21), Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Jaswant (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Kiriya Konparu (ep1), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Shokudaikiri Mitsutada (Announced) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Male Saiyan A, Male Saiyan Control Tower A, Male Saiyan General B, Taro *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Saito *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Saito 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Medici (ep15) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Banjin Inui (Announced) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 2013-2019. Category:American Voice Actors